Nuestro sueño
by Bingu laufeyson
Summary: las historias de amor siempre terminan con un final feliz? esta es una historia mas de amor, Svadilfari un hombre con la tarea de terminar el muro que protejera asgard pero con una gran distraccion. Loki laufeyson. svadilfariXloki un poquitooo de thorki. pd. seguire dependiendo de lo que opinen si no os gusta aqui la termino :'v
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestro sueño**

Los dioses de asgard estaban reunidos discutiendo sobre si debían aceptar la propuesta de aquel gigante sobre crear el muro que os protegería, Odín temeroso de entregar a frigga se reusaba a tomar en cuenta tan descabellada propuesta.

Yo creo que está bien, igual no creo que lo logre.- dijo un desinteresado joven de ojos verdes cabello negro como la noche que desentonaba en ese lugar con una piel tan blanca digna de confundirse con la nieve.-

¿Qué has dicho loki? –Le miro indignado padre de todo.- ¡estamos hablando de entregar a tu madre!

Solo piénsenlo, nunca lo lograra en 3 estaciones.- alzo los hombros.- tendremos un muro y era gratis

Está pidiendo la ayuda de un joven, svadilfari creo que era su nombre.- menciono el guardián del puente.-

Escúchense, enserio temen que dos personas logren crear un muro en 3 estaciones?- sonrió burlón.-

Hermano, no tientes tu suerte.- le susurro el rubio portador del mjlinr.-

Los dioses mayores comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos algunos le daban la razón al moreno y otros pensaban que su idea era tan descabellada como varias de sus acciones, los bullicios iban y venían todos con un punto de vista diferente

SUFICIENTE!- alzo la voz el padre de todo.- loki tiene razón. Esta noche se le dirá al gigante que comience .-miro a su esposa que lo veía algo aterrada.- no ay nada que temer esposa mía confía en mi palabra y en la decisión de tu hijo menor. Retírense y llamen al constructor.

Sí, señor –dijeron al unísono varios dioses algunos contentos con la decisión y otros bufando mientras salían.-

El moreno salía despreocupado cuando thor rodeo con su mano los hombros de su hermano menor

Te luciste ahí no loki? .- dijo en tono burlón el tronador.-

Nada de eso, se hacían garras con algo que no lo valía, además.-sonrió victorioso.- no te emociona ver como intentara terminar eso?

Mmmh no realmente hermano es un simple constructor.- se alzó de hombro el rubio.-

Eres un experto en el martillo no deberían interesarte mas estas cosas?

Jaja que gracioso loki, pero apuesto que desearías ser digno de el .-saco el martillo balanceándolo presumido frente al menor.-

No quiero tu estúpido martillo.-e dio un manotazo.-

Oh vamos! El gran loki esta celoso? Que vas hacer me vas a pegar con tu magiecita! .-le picaba las costillas mientras decía aquello con tono burlón.-

Deja de molestar Thor! .-frunció el cejo tratando de alejarlo.-

Oh quiere llorar el brujito de mami? .- dijo juguetón jalándole una mejilla al menor.-

Eres hombre muerto Thor! .- se abalanzó contra el rubio tirándolo en el acto.-

Wa! Espera jajaja! Quieres hacerlo así loki? .-tomo de la cintura al menor mientras se colocaba sobre él, tomando con sus manos las del pelinegro inmovilizándolo.-

Suéltame! .-comenzó a forcejear en vano.-

Ya verás! .-bajo una de sus manos al vientre de pelinegro haciéndole cosquillas.-

Ah! Basta mmh! JAJAJA! E-espe JAJAJAJAJAJA .-sus mejillas s tornaron rojas de inmediato mientras una que otra lagrima salía de la risa incontenible.- JAJAJAJA!

Bien te dejare, pero solo porque estamos en medio del pueblo hermanito.- sonrió victorioso mientras se levantaba.-

Eres un idiota.- abrió los ojos y se topó con la penetrante mirada de un hombre, alto su cabellos largo llegaba hasta su cintura lacio y negro como si se tratase de un manto y una barba que se asemejaba a la del portador del Mjöllnir pero más abundante, el hombro lo miro sin pena de que este lo haya descubierto, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en ningún omento mostro timidez no desvió un poco la mirada.-

¡Svadilfari! Vamos muchacho! -grito el constructor.-

Por primera vez el hombre desvió la mirada y comenzó a seguir al constructor, el sonrojo del pelinegro dejo de ser por la risa desde hace un buen tiempo.-


	2. Chapter 2

LO SIENTO! si si le dije a muchos que lo terminaría hoy aaagh! lo que pasa es que ayer deje el documento abierto y mi torpe hermano apago la pc y lo perdi todo! solo me alcanzo hacer este mini pedazo T-T lo siento pero son bastantes caps alrededor de 10! si esto va ''pa'' largo XD

asi que les pido una disculpa -se arrodilla- y presciencia :c y a verdad esto es un roleo JUE! si resumi mucho su acercamiento es por que decia mucha babosada

jajajaja xDD

pd. _la letra asi son pensamientos ya tu sabe :v_

 _..._

Hey loki –le llamo el rubio- estas bien?

-reacciono de inmediato girándose- si, si lo estoy.

Bueno, iré a entrenar con sif y los demás vienes?

-hizo una mueca de aburrimiento- tal vez en otra ocasión hermano.

Como quieras –alzo los hombros para comenzar a caminar-

-apenas vio a mayor retirarse hizo lo mismo, se dirigió a la biblioteca del palacio y tomo un libro que había comenzado a leer hace algunos días sobre magia de alto nivel ya había leído lo suficiente según su criterio ahora era hora de la practica, camino hasta una zona alejada del castillo y el pueblo, rodeado de arboles y un poco de maleza comenzó a recitar algunos conjuros triunfando fácilmente en unos y estancándose en uno que otro, se quedó un rato intentando el ultimo ya algo frustrado ya que no lograba su cometido, por los dioses era loki odison! Debería poder lograrlo!-

La posición de tus manos esta equivocada.

-el moreno reacciono de inmediato girándose hacia la voz para toparse de frente con el hombre que supuestamente ayudaría al constructor- cuanto lleva ahí? Fue lo único que atino a decir—

Lo suficiente –le dijo cruzado de brazos-

-alzo una ceja- no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?

No espiaba a nadie, estoy al aire libre mirando a un torpe chico intentando magia –sonrió de lado-

-acaso ese idiota había osado llamarlo torpe?- disculpe? –le dijo de lo más indignado-

Oh lo siento magnífico y experto hechicero –fingió una reverencia burlándose-

-definitivamente ese tipo era un completo idiota, rodo los ojos molesto- porque no me deja tranquilo y se va por dónde vino?

Wow! Es una manera linda de mandarme al diablo? –sonrió socarronamente-

-lo miro ya fastidiado- es la manera educada. –Siguió intentando su hechizo-

Como sea –se acercó a él por la espalda tomándolo de las manos y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de este-

-abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo miro de lo más desconcertado- que diablos está haciendo!?

Trato de ayudarte –movió un poco las manos del menor- de esta manera ves?

No necesito de su ayuda! Así que aléjate de mí!

-alzo una ceja- oh lo siento su alteza –dijo burlón- parece que fueras de la- -fue interrumpido por un guardia que se acercó haciendo una reverencia-

Príncipe loki, su padre le busca.

-el mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido ese chico de ahí era uno de los príncipes? Y el se estuvo burlando de el!? Dioses era hombre muerto-

Enseguida iré –respondió cordial recibiendo una reverencia del guardia que se marchó y se giró para ver al hombre- ya puedes soltarme? Se ve extraño

Ah –se retiro de inmediato para recuperar su sonrisa socarrona- no sabia que eras la monedita de oro ahora van a colgarme por burlarme del príncipe

-no pudo evitar reír con ese comentario- claro que no, digo si te hubieras reído de Thor –alzo los hombros- estarías rostizado por un rayo –sonrió-

-se quedó algo pasmado mirando al menor- tu sonrisa es hermosa….

-alzo una ceja mirándolo fijamente- las bromas no funcionan conmigo –tomo su libro y se dispuso a irse-

No bromeo, oye! A dónde vas?

A casa –dijo como si nada-

Podemos volver hablar?

Qué? Por qué volvería hablar con usted?

-desvió la mirada y volverla a fijar en el acercándose con un movimiento rápido arrebatándole el libro- para devolverte este libro que has olvidado

OYE! Dame eso! –se abalanzó contra el hombre que era notablemente más alto que el- tu!

Svadilfari –le sonrió-

Qué? –frunció el cejo desconcertado-

Ese es mi nombre loki, no es así?

Si ese es mi nombre ahora dame!

Solo si prometes que volverás aquí mañana a esta hora?

Porque te interesa tanto que aprenda ese estúpido hechizo?

 _Me interesas tu_ bueno, soy una gran persona –sonrió- vamos no te cuesta nada!

ESTA BIEN! –le miro molesto para girarse- más te vale que lo devuelvas!

Lo hare, y más vale que vengas por el –le sonrió amablemente-

Al dia siguiente el menor volvió para encontrarse con el hombre, y esto se volvió una costumbre dia tras dia tras dia se encontraban en ese lugar sin falta reian se molestaban bromeaban e incluso gastaban bromas a otros, hasta que un dia el menor falto a su cita diaria, Svadilfari espero 15 min 30 min…1 hora…2 hora…4 horas…. Hasta que el sol se oculto y el frio de la noche lo golpeo de frente miro por ultima vez el camino por donde el menor llegaba sin ver señales de el, y sintió un vacio enorme y se retiro ese dia, al dia siguiente asistió de nuevo a su cita diaria pasaron 15 min…. 30 min….2 horas y el pelinegro no volvió asistir, no sabia por que pero decidio caminar por primera vez por donde el otro solia llegar camino algo apresurado, con su corazón latiendo acelerado que tal si algo malo le habia ocurrido al otro, avanzaba con pasas largos y firmes para detenerse en seco mirando la figura que apareció frente a el-

Loki… -solo pudo decir aquello-

-miro algo sorprendido al mayor- Svadilfari… que-

Estaba preocupado… -se acerco al otro rápidamente para abrazarlo fuertemente-

-se sorprendio por la acción ruborizándose- l-losiento… ayer… tuve problemas con mi padre –desvio la mirada-

Y eso por que fue? –se separo un poco para acariciar su cara- por que no eres un barbaro como tu hermano o por que prefieres la lectura a la lucha?

-sonrio aun ruborizado- lo mismo de siempre no?

Con todo respeto, tu padre es un idiota –se acerco un poco a la cara del otro-

-sonrio levemente acercando también su cara- lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor

Hablo enserio –rozo los tibios labios del príncipe-

Svadilfari…. –solo susurro cuando el mayor se fundió con él en un lento beso, provocando que poco a poco cerrara los ojos y subiera sus manos al cuello de este-


End file.
